


Looking Up At The Night Sky

by afteriwake



Series: nongentorum [44]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute Martin, Cute Molly, F/M, Fluff, Make a wish, Molly Is Patient, POV Molly Hooper, Sleeping On Lap, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, tired Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly & Martin have a date watching a meteor shower on Molly's roof, but it doesn't go <i>quite</i> as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Up At The Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written for Day 3 of Molly Hooper Appreciation Week (OMG You're Really Real!) when I saw the sentence starter under the stargazing section of the prompts list I use for the "nongentorum" series. I couldn't resist it for a Martolly story. I used a prompt from the [nonsexual acts of intimacy](http://penaltywaltz.tumblr.com/post/137274126169/nonsexual-acts-of-intimacy-select-from-the) list as well (" _One falling asleep with their head in the other's lap_ ").

“Is that a– Wait, no, just an airplane.” Molly looked down at Martin, whose head was in her lap, to see he had a wide smile on his face. “I bet you were probably happier than if that was a shooting star.”

“Only if I got to know what kind of airplane it was,” he said with a grin as he yawned.

“Do you want to go back inside?” she asked. “We don’t have to stay out here. I know this isn’t the most exciting date and all, but...”

Martin shook his head. “We don’t get to spend much time together. I want to spend time doing what you want to do.” 

Molly grinned down at him, and then shifted to press a kiss to his forehead. “And that is why I like you so much,” she said. He grinned back up at her when she pulled away and reached over for her hand to hold it gently. She hadn’t really expected to have a relationship like this, not after Tom. She’d gone to the Midlands to visit an old school chum and ended up needing to be flown out to Edinburgh to help Sherlock with a case, and the only way out was through a small airline known as MJN Air. And she’d met Martin and they’d hit it off immediately, and one thing had led to another and even though it felt like they spent more time apart than together they made the most of the times they could see each other, like now, on the roof of her flat in London.

She didn’t mind that he rambled about planes, or that he was a bit awkward at times. She actually found it quite endearing. And he seemed to like the quirks in her personality as well, so they were a good fit. When she was able to squeeze a few days together she’d go visit him but most times he’d come to London between flights and stay at her flat. It had only been recently he’d started to share her bed and she had to admit, she quite enjoyed that. It was nice to wake up next to him, and she found she missed him when he went back home. But she wouldn’t ask him to give up his job because he loved it too much. There was nothing in the world he loved more than being a pilot, not even her, and she knew that. She’d accepted it a while ago.

“I think I see an actual shooting star!” he said suddenly, and she turned her attention skyward to the meter shower they’d gone on the roof to watch for. Oh, it was quite breathtaking. They’d been lucky it was a clear night and they had a good view.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” she asked.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything like it,” Martin said in an awestruck tone of voice. “There must be nine hundred of them in the sky.”

“I don’t think there’s quite that many, but there’s a lot,” she said, absently beginning to run her fingers through his ginger curls. It was moments like this that she loved the most about being with him, just quiet moments where they got to enjoy each other’s company and be alone together. They didn’t need to go on big fancy dates; she knew he didn’t have much money and that was fine. She’d been wined and dined by Tom and she didn’t need to go through that again with Martin. “You should make a wish.”

“I don’t know. I’ve got pretty much all I could want,” he said, looking up at her.

She pulled her eyes away from the sky to look down at him. “Yeah?” she asked.

He nodded slightly. “Yeah.”

“Well, maybe you could wish for it to stay just as perfect as it is now,” she said.

“That’s a good wish, I suppose,” he said, turning to look at the sky. 

She looked back up as well, wishing for the same thing on one of the many shooting stars as the two of them lapsed into silence and she kept running her fingers through his hair. The meteor shower continued on for a little while longer but slowly the amount of meteors lessened and Molly began to grow colder, and she felt maybe it would be a good time to go in. “Martin,” she said before looking down to see he had fallen asleep with his head in her lap, and she gave him a fond smile. He must have been more tired than she had realized. She didn’t really want to wake him, but he would be much more comfortable asleep in bed with her. She shook him slightly and he woke up with a bit of a start. “Why don’t we go back inside and you go to sleep in a proper bed?”

“I didn’t mean to fall asleep,” he said before yawning and sitting up.

“It’s alright,” she said with a smile as he turned to look at her. “At least you got to see some of it.”

“And I got to make a wish,” he said.

“Yes, you did,” she said, nodding. She leaned forward and kissed him softly. “Come on. Let’s go to sleep now. I’m cold and I need you to warm me up.”

He grinned and kissed her again softly. “I can definitely do that.”


End file.
